


Monster Falls

by bookish_sister



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, monster falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_sister/pseuds/bookish_sister
Summary: While walking in the forest, Dipper Pines meets Bill and Will Cipher who come from an unnamed town. After seeing the freedom that the Gravity Falls citizens have, they decide to stay. But a few days after their arrival, bad things start happening...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all like Monster Falls, right?

It was an ordinary day in Gravity Falls.

Well, as ordinary as it could be in a town fully inhabited by monsters.

But that is beside the point. Today, we focus on the Pines family, which consists of a cervitaur, a mermaid, and a gargoyle who live near the forest in a house called the Mystery Shack.

Dipper, the cervitaur, trotted into the kitchen, having overslept since he was analyzing his journal all night. Mabel Pines, the mermaid, was already at the table, drinking a glass of her infamous Mabel Juice. Stan Pines, the gargoyle, was also already at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Hey look, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up," Mabel said, putting the cup down.

Dipper ignored her, instead turning to his great uncle. "Grunkle Stan, can I go into the woods to look for a magical creature?" he asked.

"No," Stan answered, not looking up from the paper.

Dipper frowned. "Why not?" he inquired angrily.

"Because it's still hunting season, kid," Stan replied, this time looking at the young cervitaur.

Dipper sighed. Hunting season had started about a week ago, and Grunkle Stan hadn't allowed him to go into forest for that whole week. The young boy's deer side was getting restless.

"I know, I know," he said, "but I'll be careful, I promise."

Stan shook his head. "I said no, kid. Not until hunting season is over," he told the young cervitaur as he got up and began to walk away.

"But Grunkle Stan-"

"I SAID NO, DIPPER!" the gargoyle roared, making the whole Mystery Shack shake. Dipper's ears flicked back and Mabel grabbed the cup and pitcher so they wouldn't fall off the table.

Grunkle Stan bent down to Dipper's eye level. "Just promise me you won't go into the forest, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, fine," Dipper said softly, "I promise." He put one hand by his head.

Stan put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you can go into the forest once hunting season is over," he told the young boy, more gentle this time. Then he walked away.

As soon as Grunkle Stan left, Dipper turned around and walked toward the door.

"Wow Dipper, I can't believe you're going behind Grunkle Stan's back like this," Mabel said.

The cervitaur stopped, then looked over his shoulder at his mermaid twin. "Mabel, I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied in a secretive tone.

"Wha... oh!" At first, the mermaid was confused, but then she caught on quickly. Dipper nodded, then left without a word.

 


	2. The Hunter and the Fisherboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds two mysterious boys in the forest. Or rather, they find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this back in 2015, don’t judge my writing style.

Dipper bounded through the forest. He had discovered a new species of magical creature in his journal, and he just had to find it. He hated having to go behind Stan's back like this, but this new creature was just too important.

As soon as the Mystery Shack was out of sight, Dipper slowed his pace to a trot. He walked through the forest with ease, not a hunter in sight nor earshot. He chuckled to himself. "I don't know what Grunkle Stan was talking about," he thought aloud, "I haven't ran into nor even caught a glimpse of a hunter in these woods." The cervitaur continued to walk through the forest, oblivious to the two pairs of eyes watching him as he did.

Dipper stopped. His ears twitched. He had heard a voice talking. He strained his ears to listen. That was when he heard it.

"...I know I saw a deer butt!" The voice was high-pitched and rough.

"Well, we also heard a kid, so if you're gonna shoot, be careful." This voice was also high-pitched, but it held a lighter tone than the first one did.

The talk of shooting scared Dipper. He started to back up.

"It's moving! Now or never!" The first voice yelled.

"Don't hit the kid!" The second voice shouted.

Dipper turned to run. Almost instantly, he felt a sharp pain in his flank. He felt to the ground with a yelp.

...

Two boys were trekking through the forest. The first was dressed in yellow hunter garb, the second in blue fisherman clothes.

They were Bill Cipher, the hunter, and Will Cipher, the fisherboy. They were twins.

"Bill, can we go home now?" Will asked, sticking close to his brother. "I don't like this forest." The pair had already run into many weird magical creatures, none of which were very friendly.

Bill shushed him. "Will, hush! You'll scare off the deer!" he whisper-yelled at the fisherboy, who whimpered in reply. The young hunter sighed. "As soon as I find, shoot, and possibly kill a deer, we'll go home, okay Will?" he asked. Will nodded. The two continued walking in silence.

They had been walking for about a few moments before the two boys saw anything. Well, actually, it was Will who had seen it - the backside of a deer.

"Bill, look!" the fisherboy whispered to his brother.

"What is it, Will?!" the hunter whisper-yelled back.

"Look!" Will whispered, pointing at the small deer flank through the bushes.

"Look at what..." Bill trailed off once he saw it. He ran up to the bushes and looked through it. "Will, come check this out," he said, gesturing to his brother. Will walked up to the bushes and peered through them.

"It must be a young buck or something," Bill whispered to Will. Will giggled softly. They continued to watch the deer walk.

Then, they heard the weirdest thing - a young boy's voice. "I don't know what Grunkle Stan was talking about," it said. "I haven't ran into nor even caught a glimpse of a hunter in these woods."

Will backed away from the bushes. "Bill, did you hear that?" he whispered.

There was no answer.

"Bill?" he asked again. This time, he got a response; the click of a gun. He looked over and saw Bill holding up his shotgun.

"Bill, wait!" Will whisper-yelled, grabbing the barrel of the gun.

"For what?!" Bill whisper-yelled back, trying to pull his gun from the fisherboy, but to no avail. Will had a firm grasp on the weapon.

"You might hit the kid," the fisherboy said sternly, pushing the gun down.

Bill scowled. "No, I won't," the hunter growled, grabbing the butt of his gun and tugging it and his brother closer to him.

"And you wanna know why I won't hit the kid, if there even was a kid there?" Bill asked through clenched teeth.

Will scowled back at him, though his soft sapphire orbs betrayed his fear. "Please enlighten me, Bill," he said angrily.

Bill leaned forward, so that their freckled noses were touching and fearful sapphire met furious gold.

"It's because I. Never. Miss."

The hunter leaned away and pulled his gun away from Will. The fisherboy shuddered, then paused. He turned to his brother, who already had the gun back in position. He opened his mouth, but hesitated. His brother was mad enough as it is. Will didn't want to make him angrier, but he just had to ask this question.

"Bill, what did you mean by 'if there even was a kid there'?" he asked. The hunter didn't look away from his shotgun when he answered.

"I just don't think there's a kid with that deer," Bill said calmly.

That tone mixed with those words got the young fisherboy mad again.

"Bill, you and I both heard a kid talking," Will said, his voice getting a little louder.

"Just because you heard a kid doesn't mean there's a kid," Bill retorted, his voice also rising. "You heard the kid too, Bill," the fisherboy reminded him angrily.

"It could've been the wind," the hunter casually replied.

"Bill -"

"Besides," Bill continued, cutting Will off, "we didn't see a kid, did we?"

Will reluctantly nodded.

"Exactly. We don't know if there's a kid," he said."But I know I saw a deer butt!" he exclaimed.

"Well we also heard a kid, so if you're gonna shoot, be careful," Will yelled.

Bill noticed the deer inching away. "It's moving!" he shouted. "Now or never!" He angled his gun.

"Don't hit the kid!" Will yelled. The hunter ignored the fisherboy and, as the deer turned to run away, he shot it.

 


End file.
